a Lilly's Love chapter 1
by Vanessa Spark
Summary: Lillymon gets lost, But finds her way to Love!!


It's Never to Late  
By: Kyara Hachi  
  
"Ahhhhh"   
"Mimi , No!!"  
That night a peaceful Rest Was changed Into a appalling Battle  
"Palmon Digivolve into..!!"  
"Gomamon Digivolve Into...!"  
"Biyomon digievoles into..!"  
"Patamon Digivlove Into.."  
"Salmon Digivolve Into..."  
Lights from the Monsters Digivolutions Flashed through the trees  
"Tentomon digivolve Into..."  
"Gabumon Warp digivolve into...."  
"Agumon Warp digivolve into..."  
Beam of Light shot up of the back forest and a series of cries , screams ,and yells from the  
frightend Children Filled the Blackend Woods.  
"Terra Force!!" A voice Yelled as a griant Dino Like worrier Jumped infort of the chosen  
children taking full blow of the Blasts.  
"Wargreymon!" Tai yelled runing to the side of his fallen friend.  
"Im Fine, Just Bruised a bit" He replied to this Worried Friend.  
"Not for long" A haunting voice shrilled "Im gonna delete you and your little friends to!"  
a digimon with a tuxedo and cap and mask appered   
from the shadowy tree. He smiled a wicked smile and laughed   
oddly, as if he was high on something.  
"We need More Power Guys!" Izzy Yelled.  
"Ikakumon Digivovles into......... Zudomon!!"  
"Birdramon digivolves into....... Garudamon!!"  
"Kabuterimon Digivolves into...... MegaKabuterimon !"  
"Angemon digivolves into!!.. MagnaAngemon !"  
"Gotomon Digivolves into ...Angewomon!!"  
"Togemon Digivolves into....... lillymon!!"  
The group of monster emerged form the shadows of their tiny forms and attacked in there  
giant forms eccepted one little digimon whom gotten smaller than her chapion form.  
Her Name is Lillymon...  
The Flower fairy and digimon to the 5th digidestined , Mimi .  
Her hair was made from vines and her outfit was made of flower petals.  
"Flower Cannon! She yelled as a light beam shot from her giant petal Canon  
Mimi looked up at the battle in the sky.  
She hated to see her beloved Digimon hurt in battle.  
She just wanted to cry when she saw her thrusted to the ground or knocked right out of  
the sky.  
Izzy pulled out his laptop and opend the digimon analizer.  
"The digimon we see is Tuxmon hes a mega digimon!"  
"Well that explaines the tuxedo!" Tai exclaimed.  
"hmmm," Tuxmon Hummed " They are strong together ,but what will they do apart?"  
Sunddently the children where lifted from the ground in to the air and sent flying in a   
wicked whirl wind far form their digimon.  
"Wargerymon!!!"  
"Garudamon!!"  
"Megakabuterimon!!!"  
"Help Magnaangemon!!"  
"Angewomon ,help me!!"  
"MetalGarurumon!!"  
"Zudomon!!"  
"Lillymon!!!"  
Mimi's voice echoed through the sky as her digimon partner watched her and   
their friends be pushed away by the evil tuxmon.  
"Now its your turn!!"  
Their digimon where also sent flying throught the air and sent far away  
"Tai!!"  
"Sora"  
"Matt!!"  
"Joe!!"  
"Izzy!!"  
"Kari!!"  
"TK!!"  
"Mimi!!!!!!"  
  
"M-mimi?" Lillymon wisperd.  
She arose to find her self serounded in a garden like froest with flowers the size   
of herself and leaves even bigger.  
"Mimi!!" She shouted" where are you ?"  
She flew around the forest ,but didn't find her Partner.  
"Lillymon?"  
A voice called.  
"Mimi?"  
a little figure walked out of the brushes.  
"Kari?"  
The little girl with the dark sand hair blinked and said " Have you seen gotomon?"  
No , in a matter of fact... I can't even find mimi!"  
Kari giggled and said "good"  
"Good?" Lillymon asked bewildered  
"Then she can't find you !!" Kari said giving an evil smile to lillymon.  
"Y-yor not K-kari!!"  
The little girl transformed into to a big bug digimon and shot up acided from its big red mouth.  
The design on it's back was black and red and it was 3 feet taller than lillymon  
"Incectomon!!!" Lillymon cryed  
"Come here my little lilly and let me.. distroy you!!!"  
"No way!!" She yelled" Flower Canone Fire!!!"  
Incectomon was blown up in the bast and was nothing but a little black spot in the ground.  
"Incectomon might have been a big and scary shapshifting digimon ,but he was a week chapion."  
Lillymon flew up into the sky to sreach for her missing friend.  
  



End file.
